Pain
by Numbah22
Summary: Rated for really bad language, and full summary is inside. Please review and i'll dedicate next chapter to you!


**Pain**

**By: Romani Eyes**

**AN: So a new fic out, and hopefully this one will catch your people's eyes! Anyways, this happens about a year after TRBF and Faye's living on her own with a roommate. She works at a bar, and her best friend, Abandon, introduces her to a friend which is someone from her past. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CB but I do own Abandon, I even drew her out! LOL! But on with the show!**

**Chapter One: Getting back into the groove**

Humming to herself, Faye Valentine picked up a tip from one of the tables. Working wasn't so bad. You didn't get shot at or have unflattering scars left over from those bounties that managed to get a good wound in. Sure, working at a bar wasn't the best job in the world but it was way better than bounty hunting.

Faye Valentine is a street smart vixen, with long purple hair, full crimson lips, a banging body, and the ability to kick your ass in one swift move. Men wanted her, longed for her to grace them with her smile. You could lose yourself in her bright and shining eyes. Yes, she was one dangerous chick.

But there was a deeper part that only 6 people knew about. Spike, Jet, Ed, Ein, and a new person that was worth her kindness, Abandon. She was basically a dark haired demon with dark black eyes. Armed with a gun and a perverted sense of humor, she was everything Faye wanted in a best friend.

COWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOP

Abandon was walking downtown at midnight when she came across Faye. Faye was bleeding tremendously, and she was unconscious. "Oh my God! I gotta help this poor girl." Paine yelped. She took Faye to the nearest hospital and waited for the awakening of her new founded stray.

When Faye woke up, she was staring into deep black eyes. Her eyes widen and she coughed. 'Why the hell does my head hurt so fucking much?' She thought to herself. When she moved a horrible pain rushed through her body. "OWWW! What the FUCK?" She yelled out.

"Oh so you have finally woken up, Miss Valentine." said as the girl with the black eyes pulled back. "Who the fuck are you, where the fuck am I, and why does my fucking body hurt so fucking much!" Faye yelled. "My name's Abandon, your in the hospital, you were wounded badly, and can you be a little more grateful!" Abandon said.

Faye looked at the girl in front of her and took note of her features. She was about 5'2, had long black hair, and black eyes. She was wearing a black tank top, faded jeans, and some black tennis shoes. She was pretty; Faye had to admit, but nothing as fine as her. "What were you doing out on the streets anyways?" Abandon asked curiously.

"I was looking for my bounty. I'm a bounty hunter you see, and well, let's just say the guy got a really good shot in me." Faye chuckled and instantly regretted it. Pain shot through her body and she groaned. "Being a bounty hunter at 24 is not a good way to spend your life, trust me." Abandon laughed and smiled warmly at Faye.

"Do you have a place to stay? I mean you can come live with me. I'm looking for a roommate right now, and I want to live with someone I can get along with." Abandon said. "I had a home….It was called the Bebop. I left there and I never want to go back. I'll tell you more about it later…..roomie!" Abandon perked up and laughed.

Faye stood up and wobbled. She groaned and walked toward the door. "Let's get the fuck out of here! Hospitals scare the shit out of me!" Faye had a good reason for it too. She was in a deep sleep for 50 years, and she couldn't remember a damn thing, until a year ago when he walked out of the bebop crew. 'Not now, I don't want to remember that!'

She retrieved her clothes and hurried to put them on. Dressed in her skanky outfit, Faye and Abandon walked out of the hospitals chatting about stuff. Abandon looked at Faye and she looked at her outfit. A skimpy gold outfit, one top and very short shorts. "So how'd you start bounty hunting?" Abandon asked innocently.

"Let's just say I was a bounty myself and a lunkhead cowboy invited me to stay on his ship. Well, he didn't invite me really. I invited myself." Faye laughed loud, a sweet merry sound. "Maybe I can get you a job, so you can stop bounty hunting. I'm working at a bar, and they pay really well! 15 million woolongs a month!"

Faye's eyes lit up and so did one of her cigarettes. Inhaling, she pondered the idea. 'Bar, 15 million woolongs, working with a friend….' "Hell yes, I'll take the job!" She blew out smoke and smiled. Abandon looped her arm around Faye's and swung her about. "You're just like Ed." Faye said softly.

Ed? Who was Ed? A puzzled expression found way to Abandon's face and Faye answered hastily. "Just another part of my past that won't let me go. I'm living in a dream, a nightmare, and I'll never wake up from it. I'm really tired Abandon, can we go home now?" Faye pouted, which won Abandon over. "Fine, come on!"

COWBOYBEBOPCOBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOP

So they arrived at Abandon's apartment-now Faye's- and Faye ran straight for the couch. She lay back, breathing softly, almost instantly falling asleep. Opening one eye, Faye took a quick look around the apartment's living room. Blue. Blue everywhere. Blue walls, blue couch, and can you believe it, a blue T.V!

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU AND THE COLOR BLUE???!!!" Faye asked, well more like yelled. Abandon laughed and smirked. "You hurt my feelings! I love the color blue! It's just so peaceful!" Abandon smiled and walked towards Faye. "Wanna see your room, Faye? It's really nice and big, and don't worry, it's not blue!"

Faye got up and walked after Abandon. When the door opened, Faye gasped. Green. Green walls. His color green. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned around. Abandon saw this and asked what was wrong. "Can I stay in the living room? Just for a few days…Please!!" Faye begged. "Sure thing, I'll make us something to eat."

Faye plopped down on the couch, letting her memories wash over her. Spike…Ed…Jet…. She missed them so much, but she couldn't let them find her. She hated for leaving, but she needed too. Everyday was a fucking hell without that damn lunkhead being around. She still remembered the letter she left Jet and Ed.

_Flashback_

_Dear Ed and Jet,_

_My fucking heart is breaking right now as I write this. I have to leave I just have to. Blame spike for this, but I want you to know something. Jet, you are like my dad, and even though I teased you about being our mom, I secretly loved it .Ed, I truly love you as my sweet little sister. I even love that stupid mutt! And Ed, please don't be sad when you wake up and I'm not there. Please. Jet, if Spike ever comes back, tell him he was an ass and that I loved him more than myself. I always wished he would tell me he loved me, but Julia wouldn't let him rest. If he comes back….tell him I waited for as long as I could, but I couldn't wait any longer. I love you both all so dearly, but I need to leave my only family, my dysfunctional one, so I can get back into my groove. I can hear you chuckling as you read that part but, hey, I'm not a person that has a way with words. I love you all, my sweet family, and sometime I will see you again…when I wake up from this damn nightmare I call life._

_With all my fucking love,_

_Faye Valentine, AKA Poker Alice, The shrew_

_End Flashback_

"Faye…Faye…Faye…FAYE!! Wake up!!" Abandon was shaking Faye but to no avail Faye wasn't waking up. 'Damn, she sure can sleep,' Abandon thought. Oh well, she would get more food for herself. She would leave a note for her to check the fridge for leftovers when she woke up.

What a fucking wild day!

COWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOP

Yawning, Faye woke up and was greeted by darkness. She noticed that Abandon had thrown a warm blanket over her. 'Man I'm really hungry,' and if on clue her stomach started growling. Standing, Faye walked to the kitchen and struggled to find the light switch. She turned it on, and blinked in the bright light.

Daaaaamn, that light was bright! She found a quick note scribbled that read:

_Dear Faye,_

_There's some yummy stew in the fridge. Go ahead and dig in, because I think you're probably drooling as your reading this! Be sure to wash the dish after you finish with it! Thanks,_

_Abandon!_

Well, she was right about one thing! Faye was really drooling as she read the note! Settling down with the yummy stew, Faye dug in! Wow! It was so much freaking better than anythingshe had had in the last 5 months! And it was much better then Jet's bell peppers and beef, without the beef!

After washing her plate, Faye heading back to the couch and slid down under the wool blanket. Sighing sadly, she thought of her 4 favorite people in the world. Spike, a sexy lunkhead, Jet, the lovable parent, Ed, the sweet little sister, and Abandon, her new best friend who really knew how to cook! Sleep overtook her quickly, thanks to the stew.

COWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOP

Waking up early, Abandon walked into the living room to get some coffee. Faye was already awake and staring at the T.V, watching Big Shot. "Huh? What the hell is that shit, Faye?" Abandon asked. "It's Big Shot, the bounty hunting show for bounty hunters." She looked up from the T.V and smiled,

"Hey Abandon, why's the guest room green?" Faye asked. Abandon put a dreamy smile on her face and sighed. "I found this really sexy guy full of holes and he was gonna die without medical attention, so I brought him here. He lived with me for 5 months, and said he needed to find his partner. He was sooo dreamy!" Abandon finished.

"So what did he look like?" "Green hair in an afro, really muscular, 2 brown eyes, and he said his name was Shane. Really sexy! He colored the room green because he liked the color." Abandon watched Faye's eyes widen in fear and she saw her start to tremble. "Faye? What the hell is wrong?" Abandon asked. Faye felt as if she was having a seizure.

'That's Spike….Spike....' "That's Spike!!" She screamed and burst into tears. "Spike? He said he was Shane… I still know him, he comes to the bar every Tuesday and Friday to chat. We could go see him today if you want, because he's visiting me tonight." Abandon said. She saw Faye go limp with shock and faint.

"Shit! Faye don't pass out! Don't pass out!" Abandon ran over to Faye and tossed her onto the couch. She got a cloth filled with water and placed it on Faye's forehead. She woke up suddenly and looked at Paine. "Can you still get me that job tonight? I'm going to make a few changes to myself." Abandon smiled and nodded.

"There's a general store down the street. You can find like anything there! I'll write a list so you can get some stuff we need. Thanks Faye!" Faye mumbled something like "I ain't your damn lackey," But she smiled anyways. Faye got up and fixed her hair. Grabbing the list and some woolongs, she set out for the store.

COWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOP

The store door opened with a sweet little chime. As Faye walked in she felt the hungry eyes roam her body. 'Sick perverts.' She walked up and down the aisles and grabbed the items needed for her and Abandon. There was also her little personal make over. Grabbing an electric green hair color, she paid for her purchases.

She walked back to the apartment and fumbled with the keys. When she came in she handed Abandon her things and took the hair coloring out of the bag. Abandon saw, and started laughing. "Green! Green hair! Wow you really don't want him to notice you!" Abandon was still laughing. Sending her an angry scowl, she set out for the bathroom.

About 3 hours later, Faye came out with green hair. But she did look good with it. Smiling she walked over to Abandon and asked, "Can we go to the mall? I really need some new clothes so Spike doesn't recognize me. Please? PLEASE!" Abandon smiled and nodded. "Mall, here we come!"

COWBOYBEBOPCOWOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOPCOWBOYBEBOP

After landing her Redtail and pushing Abandon out, Faye and Abandon were in a store shopping their hearts out. Already, they had spent 100,000 woolongs. Faye had picked out tight fitting leather jeans, black tank tops, purple shirts, faded jean shorts, and more. Abandon went for leather skirts, and some white tee shirts.

"Abandon, I'm hunnnngry!" Faye whined. Looping her arm through Faye's they set out for the food court. Little did they know it would soon become the Food Court of Hell!

And that's my first chapter of Pain, so please if you'll be so kind to drop me a review, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! Hey I rhymed! Love ya lots!


End file.
